


Double Drabble: Shiny Happy (Chocolate) People.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Pundit RPF (US), The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post tonight's show. (9/27/05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Shiny Happy (Chocolate) People.

Stephen took a victorious bite of the chocolate Theoden. "And Telcontar, too, for the periannath!" he said, gesticulating enthusiastically, bits of chocolate coming in through his teeth. "And Eomer named him Wingfoot-"

Jon reached over and plucked the chocolate man out of Stephen's hand. "Still glad to be leaving?"

"Wha-?" Stephen made a grab for the king of Rohan. "Mine. Gimme."

Jon bit Theoden's head off, then his feet. "Still glad to be leaving?" he repeated.

"Fuck you, I'll be right next door!" Stephen reached, but Jon held it back. " I'll still do the beep-boop-boop machine when you want. Right. Next. Door."

Jon popped the rest of Theoden into his mouth and chewed. "Told you you'd regret leaving."

Stephen picked up the chocolate Aragorn and crooned to it, "I'm going to have you bronzed right down to your blistered toesey-woseys." He shot Jon a dirty look. "Can't let the evil boss eat you, not when you've already defeated the forces of Sauron."

Jon put his hand on Stephen's thigh. "Stephen."

"G'way, I'm busy." Stephen kissed chocolate-Aragorn's nose and put him to the side. "What?"

Jon reached out and cupped Stephen's face. He kissed him.

"I'm going to miss you."


End file.
